Ushi No Koku Mairi
by Athena Minev
Summary: Demi membalas dendam atas rasa sakit hatinya, Sakura mengikuti bisikan setan dan rela melakukan ritual terkutuk itu. Bad summary. Warning inside. DLDR!


_**AUTHOR SANGAT TIDAK SUKA JIKA FANFICT-NYA DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ushi No Koku Mairi_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Ushi No Koku Mairi © Athena Minev_

_Genre. Tragedy, Horror, Supernatural, Crime, Drama_

_Main Chara :_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_SasuSaku slight SasuIno_

_**(Tolong jangan terlalu berharap pada **__**PAIR.)**_

_**WARNING**__**!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Urban Legend, Bad Chara, Adult Fict, Mature Content, One Shot, Little bit Lemon, Minim Dialog, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, PLEASE, DON'T READ & OUT YOU GO!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ushi no koku mairi_ atau _ushi no toki mairi_―berarti kunjungan ke kuil _Shinto _pada jam _banteng_, adalah sebuah ritual yang―mungkin―paling mengerikan dari _Jepang_. Jam banteng adalah penanda waktu di _Jepang_ kuno yang menggunakan nama hewan pada setiap satuan waktu, sekitar pukul 1 sampai 3 dini hari. Ritual ini adalah ritual kuno dan terkenal sekaligus terkutuk dan mengerikan. Tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan ritual ini pertama kali dimulai, ada yang bilang pada masa _kofun_―250-538M, tapi ada juga yang bilang periode _Edo _(1603-1868). Konsep dari ritual ini yaitu menghujamkan paku ke boneka jerami, akan tetapi, melakukan ritual ini tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan, ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi agar ritual kutukan ini benar-benar berjalan efektif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah memasuki waktu tergelapnya, dan waktu _banteng _sudah dimulai. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda diam-diam berjalan di tengah malam menuju pohon keramat di sebuah kuil _shinto_ yang berada di desa _Kibune_, sebuah desa di tengah lembah berhutan yang terletak di daerah pegunungan utara _Kyoto_, tak jauh dari Gunung _Kurama_.

Dia mengenakan _yukata_ putih dengan _obi _berwarna biru muda, di kepalanya ada semacam mahkota yang terdapat 3 lilin yang menyala, wajah cantiknya―sengaja―dicat putih. Sebuah cermin dikenakannya seperti kalung pada dada, di pinggangnya disarungkan belati―berjaga-jaga jika ada yang tahu aksinya maka akan langsung dia bunuh. Dia memakai sepasang sandal _geta_ yang bergigi satu. Sebuah sisir kayu yang dia gigit―berfungsi agar tidak menghasilkan suara apapun saat memasuki kuil dan mencegah agar tak berbicara. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah boneka jerami―sebuah boneka jerami kutukan yang telah diberi sehelai rambut dan nama―dan di tangan kanannya memegang palu dan beberapa paku sepanjang 15cm. Sorot kebencian, dendam, dan sakit hati dalam mata dan diri wanita itu berkobar jauh lebih panas dari nyala api lilin.

Semua atribut yang ada pada wanita itu bukan hanya sebuah dekorasi semata, melainkan beberapa syarat dari ritual―digunakan sebagai berwujudan dari tujuan sang pelaku yang sebenarnya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berjalan tenang menuju sebuah pohon yang dikeramatkan di kuil _Kifune_―sebuah kuil _Shinto _di desa _Kibune _yang didirikan oleh seorang Dewi yang melakukan perjalanan menggunakan kapal kuning dari _Osaka _menyusuri sungai sampai ke utara _Kyoto_. Tujuannya menyelinap ke kuil ke kuil hanya satu, yaitu balas dendam dengan ritual _ushi no koku mairi_. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai apa yang dia lakukan―karena akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang tahu tujuannya, jika ada yang tahu tentang ritual yang Sakura akan jalankan itu, maka kutukan itu akan berbalik menyerang sang pelaku, kecuali saksi mata langsung dibunuh.

Sakura tidak akan pernah melakukan _ushi no koku mairi_ jika saja _mereka _tidak menyakiti hatinya, mengkhianati kepercayaannya. _Mereka_lah yang memulai semuanya dan Sakura hanya ingin mengakhiri dan membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

Semua ini bermula beberapa minggu yang lalu…

―_**FLASHBACK**_―

Sakura adalah gadis berusia 19 tahun dengan surai sewarna bunga _sakura_ dan permata _emerald_ di kedua matanya. Dia gadis yang baik hati dan cantik, putri tunggal seorang _Damyō_ Haruno Kizashi. Semua orang menyukai Sakura. Tapi ada satu yang terus menyimpan benci dan iri pada Sakura, dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi―pelayan setia Kizashi―sekaligus sahabat dekat Sakura. Semua perlakuan baik, bersahabat yang Ino tunjukkan pada Sakura, hanyalah kebohongan semata, lain halnya dengan isi hati Ino. Rasa benci Ino semakin melambung tak kala Sakura, _sahabatnya_ dijodohkan dan akan segera menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu seorang pedagang sukses di _Kyoto_, lelaki yang pernah menolong Ino, cinta pada pandangan pertama Ino. Sekalipun Sakura bilang pada Ino bahwa dia tidak―belum―menyukai Sasuke dan tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, pernikahan tetap di depan mata, dan Ino pun semakin membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan telah tiba. Ritual upacara pernikahan sedang berlangsung di salah satu kuil _Shinto _di _Kyoto_. Begitu banyak orang yang menyaksikannya, mulai dari keluarga, teman, relasi, sampai warga biasa. Dari kejauhan, Ino berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya saat menyaksikan upacara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Meski Ino tahu perjodohan ini berasal dari para orang tua, dan bukannya perasaan cinta dan komitmen para mempelai, Ino tetap saja tak bisa menahan gejolak pada dirinya.

Wajah Ino mulai melunak, deru nafasnya mulai tenang. Ino berjalan tenang menghampiri dua mempelai yang telah menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan, mengobrol bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Ino! Kau darimana saja? Aku tadi mencarimu. Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak datang," rentetan ucapan terlontar dari bibir ranum Sakura saat kedua maniknya menangkap sosok Ino yang semakin mendekati. Ino tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tadi aku bersama pelayan yang lain. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura," dusta Ino. _Aquamarine_ Ino beralih pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar.

"Selamat, Sasuke-_san_," lanjut Ino memberi ucapan selamat dengan berat hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ino," balas Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Meski keduanya―Sasuke dan Sakura―tidak menginginkan pernikahan dan tak ada rasa cinta dalam hati mereka, mereka berdua sama-sama memakai topeng agar terlihat senang dengan pernikahan ini. Semua ini untuk nama besar keluarga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka berdua tinggal di desa _Kibune_. Para orang tua sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kepindahan mereka _Kibune_ bertujuan untuk melatih kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dan untuk Sasuke, dia ditugaskan untuk mengembangkan desa _Kibune_. Mereka tinggal di sebuah _manor_, bersama pelayan yang menyertai mereka. Ino pun juga disertakan, karena dia adalah pelayan pribadi Sakura, terlepas dari Ino yang merupakan sahabat dekat Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu tampak bergumul di atas _futon_. Wajah keduanya tampak campur aduk. Sang pria menindih sang wanita dengan wajah yang sulit diekspresikan, pun dengan wanita yang terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan pria itu. Tubuh telanjang mereka tampak kaku dan berkeringat. Tatapan Uchiha Sasuke mulai berubah pada istrinya. Uchiha Sakura menggigit bibir bawah ketika sang suami menatap dalam dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan _ini_. Aku akan berhenti," ucap datar Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sasuke bergerak menghindar, namun Sakura pun juga bergerak cepat menahan Sasuke dengan memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jangan berhenti," Sakura berucap cepat dan gusar, terselip nada permohonan di dalam kalimatnya. Sasuke mengernyit kecil.

"_Ini_ hakmu dan kewajibanku. Sudah sewajarnya, Sasuke-_san_," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Pria itu kembali menindih Sakura. Dia kembali menciumi Sakura. Tak ada rasa cinta atau nafsu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Sakura pun tak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Ahh~!" Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman mereka ketika dia merasakan jemari tangan Sasuke memperlebar bibir kewanitaannya. Tak dapat mereka pungkiri, mereka mulai terangsang dengan kegiatan ini―meski samar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_…" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke datar. Sekalipun dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura, dan semua ini hanya berlandaskan hak dan kewajiban, Sasuke tetap berusaha berlaku lembut pada istrinya, ajaran dari kedua orang tuanya.

"SASUKE-_SAN_!" Sakura menjerit keras dan kesakitan saat penis Sasuke mulai memasuki kewanitaannya. Sasuke merasa kasihan pada Sakura, dia kembali menciumi Sakura untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sakura. Wanita itu mulai terbuai.

"AAAAKKKHHHHH…!" Sakura kembali menjerit kesakitan tepat saat Sasuke berhasil merobek selaput keperawanannya. Wanita itu menangis. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai tenang. Dia menatap lemah pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya, Sasuke-_san_," Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia lalu bergerak di atas tubuh Sakura, menghujami kewanitaan Sakura dengan batang besarnya dalam tempo yang lembut.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sa-Sasu… Sasuke-_san_~!" Sakura kian lama kian mendesah nikmat. Sasuke sendiri tetap memasang ekspresi datar dan terus memacu dirinya.

Tubuh mereka bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama. Keringat mereka kian deras. Suara-suara erotis terus membahana di kamar utama. Permintaan lebih terlontar dari bibir Sakura, dan Sasuke menurutinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tubuh mereka mulai mengejang.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Sasuke-_kun_~!" desahan panjang itu merupakan pertanda bahwa Sakura telah mencapai klimaksnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke juga telah mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Tubuh mereka bergetar untuk beberapa saat. Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur saat Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya. Dia lalu menyusul Sakura ke alam mimpi. Tubuh telanjang mereka tertutupi selimut hangat dan tebal.

Itu adalah malam pertama Sasuke dan Sakura terlaksana di rumah baru mereka. Dan di hari berikutnya, perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke mulai berubah, dari awalnya hanya sebatas _teman_ satu kamar, berubah menjadi _pasangan_ hidup. Ya. Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai mencintai Sasuke. Namun sayang, tak ada perkembangan berarti pada Sasuke. Dia tetap bersikap ala kadarnya pada Sakura, tak ada sorot cinta. Semuanya Sasuke lakukan hanya karena kewajiban semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino murka dalam hati saat Sakura bercerita padanya tentang dia―Sakura―yang mencintai Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain, Ino senang saat melihat Sasuke bersikap biasa saja pada Sakura. Di sisi lainnya lagi, Ino juga sedih dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa atau bahkan meliriknya, sekalipun mereka pernah bertemu jauh sebelum ini.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino saat ini sedang berada di taman belakang _manor_. Waktu bersantai Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino hanya bertugas melayani tapi dipaksa bergabung oleh Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat kalau dulu aku pernah diganggu oleh para bandit?"

"Ya. Aku mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Waktu itu Sasuke-_san_ lah yang menyelamatkanku dari para bandit itu," jawab Ino. Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Ino lalu beralih pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memilih menutup mata dan bungkam mulai bereaksi.

"Hn. Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Hati Ino terasa ditikam saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah cantik gadis Yamanaka itu tampak syok. Sasuke berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Kedua perempuan itu menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sorot mata berbanding terbalik.

"Apa yang kau cerita itu benar, Ino?" tanya Sakura selepas kepergian Sasuke. Ino memandang sengit pada Sakura.

"Apa kau pikir aku pernah berbohong, huh, Sakura?" ketus Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya saja―"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus kembali. Pekerjaanku masih banyak," potong Ino cepat. Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan dongkol. Sakura menatap kepergian Ino penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Cinta Sakura semakin kuat pada Sasuke, sekalipun sikap Sasuke tak pernah berubah. Ino semakin berusaha keras menahan dirinya akan gejolak benci, iri, cemburu, dan cinta. Topeng kebohongan selalu Ino pakai saat bersama Sakura. Kehidupan mereka berjalan biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Saat festival air yang diselenggarakan di kuil _Kifune_―bertujuan untuk memuja dewa air―berlangsung, saat itulah hidup Sakura mulai berubah menuju kehancuran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan anggun menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Wanita muda itu mengenakan _kimono _berbahan sutra dengan corak bunga _sakura_, sangat indah. Dia menggeser pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat ke meja _kotatsu_ yang digunakan Sasuke untuk bekerja. Ada banyak gulungan yang berada di _kotatsu_. Kedua maniknya menyorot teduh pada Sasuke yang tampak fokus.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura lembut.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari gulungan-gulungan kertas itu.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke festival air?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Aku sangat sibuk. Kau pergilah dengan Yamanaka atau yang lainnya," jawab Sasuke datar yang lagi-lagi mengacuhkan kehadiran Sakura. Air muka wanita itu berubah sedih, tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh. Baiklah. Maaf aku sudah menganggumu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura lembut. Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke. _Onyx_ itu menatap Sakura penuh arti dari balik punggung kecil istrinya. Saat pintu telah tertutup oleh Sakura, Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak berkecil hati, keinginannya pergi ke festival air mengalahkan rasa sedihnya karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang para pelayan. Di lorong menuju ruang pelayan, Sakura bertemu dengan Ami―salah satu pelayan di _manor_. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, pun dengan Ami.

"Sakura-_sama_," sapa Ami penuh hormat sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ami-_san_, apa Ino ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura-_sama_. Tapi Ino-_san_ tidak terlihat sedari sore. Saya tidak tahu kemana Ino-_san_ pergi," jawab Ami yang masih membungkuk. Sakura kembali menampilkan air muka sedih.

"Begitu."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Sakura-_sama_?" tanya Ami dengan memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Wanita Uchiha itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu raut sedih yang sempat ditangkap Ami berubah menjadi raut bersemangat.

"_Ne_, Ami-_san_, apa kau mau menemaniku festival air?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat dan harap.

"Sakura-_sama_―"

"Aku mohon. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-_kun_, tapi dia sibuk. Saat aku ingin mengajak Ino, dia malah menghilang. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke festival air. Kau maukan, Ami-_san_?" potong Sakura cepat dengan ekspresi memohon layaknya anak kecil. Ami tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_sama_."

"Terima kasih, Ami-_san_. _Ne_, ayo, kita pergi!" Sakura dan Ami pun pergi meninggalkan _manor_ menuju kuil _Kifune_. Dari balik sebuah pohon di depan _manor_, Ino mengawasi kepergian Sakura dan Ami. Setelah memastikan Sakura dan Ami benar-benar telah keluar, Ino bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam _manor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kuil _Kifune _begitu riuh ramai. Banyak stan-stan yang menjajakan dagangan mereka, berjajar rapi di sisi-sisi jalan menuju kuil. Semua orang tampak senang dan bahagia. Sakura dan Ami pun turut bahagia. Sakura dan Ami sudah mengunjungi beberapa stan, membeli beberapa makanan, minuman dan hadiah. Awalnya Ami menolak semua pemberian Sakura, tapi dia menerimanya dengan sungkan karena Sakura terus memaksanya.

Langkah kaki mereka menuju panggung pertunjukkan boneka, yang menceritakan awal berdiri kuil _Kifune _dan diadakannya festival air. Semua orang menonton pertunjukan dengan antusias, pun dengan Sakura dan Ami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melirik pintu geser ruang kerjanya ketika seseorang membuka dan menutupnya tanpa izin. Kedua _onyx_ miliknya menyipit dengan alis mengernyit mendapati sahabat dekat istrinya masuk membawa minuman di atas nampan bundar dari kayu. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Bukannya menjawab, Ino justru tersenyum manis dan terus berjalan mendekati _kotatsu_.

"Kau tidak menemani Sakura ke festival air?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Ino menggeleng pelan. Dengan gerakan luwes, Ino duduk di samping _kotatsu_ dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas _kotatsu_ kerja Sasuke. Pria itu terus menatap Ino penuh selidik. Ekspresi Ino tampak santai dan tenang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino retoris dengan nada menggoda. Alis Sasuke mengernyit dalam mendengar Ino memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suffix –_kun_. Pria itu memilih bungkam dan terus menatap Ino.

"Seharusnya disaat-saat seperti ini, istrimu menemani dan melayanimu. Bukannya pergi bersenang-senang ke festival," ucap Ino sinis.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Sakura yang bersenang-senang.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ino santai. Tangan-tangan Ino mulai bergerak menuangkan minuman ke dalam dua gelas. Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut saat dia mencium bau arak yang sangat keras.

"Pembohong," kata Sasuke dingin. Ino tertawa pelan saat dia meletakkan botol keramik itu, mendengar kalimat balasan dari Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau juga pembohong, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa pada seorang gadis yang telah kau selamat dari para bandit 2 bulan yang lalu sebelum pernikahan kalian?"

"…"

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya, ya? Baiklah. Tidak masalah," ucap Ino santai. Ino menyodorkan satu gelas kecil itu pada Sasuke. Pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ino kembali tersenyum, dan itu membuat Sasuke mulai muak. Ino kembali meletakkan gelas itu. Dengan berani dan tanpa rasa malu, Ino beringsut mendekati Sasuke dan merangkul leher Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming tapi mengawasi Ino.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Aku bisa menemanimu… dan melayanimu sampai kau puas. Apapun bisa aku lakukan… untukmu Sasuke-_kun_," goda Ino. Kedua mata mereka saling bersirobok.

"…"

"Tenang saja. Istrimu tidak akan tahu."

Tanpa mengalihkan sorot matanya, Ino mengambil gelas kecil berisi arak itu dan disodorkannya pada Sasuke. Dan siapa sangka, Sasuke menyeringai, dia menerimanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegak. Mereka minum bersama sampai mabuk berat dan berakhir dengan saling bercumbu. Ino tertawa puas saat Sasuke yang tiada henti mencumbu dirinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Tawanya semakin keras saat kejantanan Sasuke telah menembus dan memacu hebat di dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa festivalnya masih lama, Ami-_san_?" tanya Sakura kelelahan. Mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati _ocha_ dan makanan kecil di kedai makanan.

"Kurasa begitu, Sakura-_sama_."

"Aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Sakura-_sama_. Malam sudah semakin larut," saran Ami.

"Kau benar. Tolong kau bayar pesanan kita, Ami-_san_," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang koin pada Ami. Ami mengangguk. Mereka berdiri bersamaan. Sakura menunggu di depan kedai, sedangkan Ami menghampiri kasir.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu, tepat di belakangnya ada Ami yang mengikuti. Atensi Ami mengarah pada stan yang menjual lampion beraneka ragam.

"Sakura-_sama_!" panggil Ami cepat. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. Sakura menoleh kecil pada Ami.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya beli," Ami pamit dan berjalan menuju stan lampion. Kedua manik Sakura terus mengawasi Ami yang sedang membeli lampion. Setelah mendapatkan lampion yang dia incar, Ami bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membeli lampion, Ami?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Untuk penerangan di jalan," jelas Ami. Sakura tampak tertegun sebentar lalu kembali melangkah.

"Sakura-_sama_?" panggil Ami. Sakura berhenti melangkah dan kembali menoleh pada Ami. Sakura memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Biar saya yang di depan, Sakura-_sama_. Saya akan menerangi jalan Anda," ucap Ami. Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Ami.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ami-_san_," balas Sakura tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Ami sudah sampai di _manor_. Mereka berhenti di lorong _manor_.

"Ami-_san_, kau bisa kembali ke ruang pelayan. Terima kasih banyak kau sudah mau menemaniku pergi ke festival air," ucap Sakura tulus dan penuh rasa terima kasih. Meski dia pergi ke festival air bukan dengan Sasuke atau Ino, dia tetap senang.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-_sama_. Saya permisi. Selamat malam, Sakura-_sama_," balas Ami sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat malam, Ami-_san_," Sakura berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian Ami juga pergi.

Sakura mengernyit heran dan bingung saat dia mendapati beberapa pelayan berdiri di depan ruang kerja suaminya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar utama. Para pelayan yang jumlahnya tak seberapa itu menoleh dan menatap sangat kaget juga takut saat Sakura mendekat.

"Sa-Sakura-_sama_?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdiri disini?" tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mereka semua menunduk takut dan gemetar.

"Ahh! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapat suara pekikan Ino dari dalam ruang kerja suaminya. Dia refleks menoleh ke pintu ruang kerja yang tertutup. Saat Sakura akan menggeser pintu, tangannya di tahan oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

"Sa-Sakura-_sama_, saya mohon sebaiknya jangan melihat ke dalam," pintanya dengan nada bergetar takut. Sakura semakin penasaran, tapi perasaannya berubah tak enak saat suara desahan demi desahan terdengar dari dalam ruang kerja.

"Katakan padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Ino dan Sasuke-_kun_ di dalam sana?" desis Sakura menuntut. Mereka kembali bungkam dan menunduk takut. Sakura mulai jengkel dan tak sabar.

"Katakan padaku atau aku akan membukanya?!" desis Sakura mengancam. Dengan gerakan bergetar, pelayan yang menahan tangan Sakura menurunkan tangan majikannya. Dia mendekati Sakura dan berbisik pada Sakura. Air muka Sakura berubah syok juga sorot matanya. Tubuhnya kaku. Para pelayan kembali bungkam dan menunduk takut.

"Sa-Sakura-_sama_?" wajah Sakura mengeras, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Minggir! Dan jangan halangi aku!" desis Sakura tajam. Tangan Sakura menggeser pintu dengan sangat pelan dan mengintip dari celah kecil pintu yang dia geser. Sakura syok bukan main dengan air mata yang mengalir jelas dan rasa sakit hati saat melihat pemandangan di dalam ruang kerja suaminya. Dia membeku di tempat. Dia melihat suami dan sahabatnya bertelanjang bulat, saling bercumbu penuh gairah.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sasuke-_kun_! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat! Ahh!"

"Ssshhh… Ah!"

"Aaaahhh! Hah! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Telinga Sakura terasa panas saat mendengar suara menjijikkan yang tercipta dari Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sa-Sakura-_sama_?" Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dia kembali menutup pintu itu dan menatap semua pelayannya.

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke ruang pelayan. Jangan pernah katakan apapun mengenai hal memalukan ini pada siapapun. Bungkam mulut kalian, tulikan telinga kalian. Kalian mengerti?" air muka Sakura campur aduk, antara syok, kecewa, sakit hati, marah, dan sedih.

"Ta-Tapi―"

"Kalian mengerti?!" desis Sakura menuntut.

"Ka-Kami mengerti, Sakura-_sama_," ucap mereka kompak. Mereka membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Sakura. Dalam hati kecil mereka, mereka merasa kasihan pada Sakura dan mengutuk perbuatan Sasuke dan Ino.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sakura pergi menjauh dari ruang kerja Sasuke dengan berurai air mata. Dia memasuki salah satu kamar tamu. Dia menggelar _futon_ dengan tergesa dan berantakan. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _futon_ dan meraung menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya sampai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, keadaan manor bak tak terjadi masalah apapun, semuanya tenang. Sikap Sakura juga tak berubah pada semua orang termasuk Sasuke dan Ino. Akan tetapi, sikap pelayan lainnya mulai berubah pada Ino, mereka terkesan menjauhi Ino, tapi wanita Yamanaka itu seolah tak perduli. Sikap Sasuke dan Ino mulai berbeda, Sakura juga beberapa pelayan menyadari perubahan itu. Sakura berusaha cuek, tapi sikap dua orang itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap malam, selama dua minggu terakhir setelah festival air, Sakura tahu betul kalau suaminya pergi ke kamar Ino dan kembali bercumbu bersama. Dia tahu, juga pelayan lain. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura membungkam mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura bertahan dan bersikap bodoh seperti itu. Yang ada, hati wanita Uchiha kian sakit dan tak tertahankan.

Hati dan jiwa Sakura tak bisa bertahan lagi saat dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Ino di taman belakang _manor_.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku hamil," ungkap Ino. Mereka berdua bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura begitu was-was menunggu jawaban Sasuke, dengan sakit hatinya yang kian menjadi.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat," putus Sasuke. Ino langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan bahagia. Hati Sakura sekarang benar-benar remuk redam. Dia kembali menangis sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Sebuah kehidupan telah hadir dalam rahimnya. Akan tetapi―

Sakura membalik badan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang pelayan yang melihat Sakura keluar dari _manor_ dengan ekspresi kacau dan air mata.

"Sakura-sama?" pelayan pria itu ingin mengejar tapi tangannya di tahan Ami dari belakang.

"Ami-_san_?"

"Biarkan Sakura-_sama_ menenangkan dirinya," ucap Ami ambigu. Pria itu mengernyit bingung menatap Ami yang menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Tentu saja Ami tahu apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Dia melangkah linglung dengan berurai air mata dan ekspresi sangat kacau. Beberapa sapaan dari warga desa tak dia hiraukan.

Hingga tanpa sadar langkah Sakura berhenti di pinggir sungai _Kibune _yang sepi. Kedua matanya menatap kosong aliran sungai _Kibune_, dan air mata itupun tak berhenti mengalir. Tak disangka-sangka, Sakura melangkah mendekati sungai dengan ekspresi kosong. Dia terus berjalan hingga tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawahnya berada dalam air. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar bisikan setan.

'_Kau benci? Kecewa? Marah? Sakit hati pada suami dan sahabatmu, bukan?'_

"…"

'_Kenapa kau tidak membalas perbuatan keji mereka padamu, Sakura?'_

"…"

'_Kutuklah mereka. Buat mereka mati mengenaskan.'_

"…"

'_Ushi No Koku Mairi. Lakukanlah. Kutuklah mereka dengan kebencianmu dan dendammu.'_

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, detik berikut dia membuka kembali matanya. Air matanya telah berhenti. Sorot matanya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, begitu gelap dan penuh kebencian. Dia berbalik dan menjauh dari sungai. Langkahnya kembali ke _manor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekembalinya Sakura ke manor, banyak pelayan yang bertanya padanya kenapa tubuh dan baju Sakura basah, tapi dia tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan itu dan terus melangkah. Di lorong―

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ino pura-pura khawatir. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan Ino. Sakura menoleh.

"Diamlah, Yamanaka," ucap Sakura sangat dingin pun dengan sorot matanya. Ino tersentak kaget mendapati Sakura bereaksi seperti itu. Ino menatap tidak mengerti dari balik punggung Sakura yang kian jauh.

Di kamar utama―

Sakura menggeser pintu dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian, dia bahkan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang menatap bingung pada istrinya itu. Sakura menggeser pintu almari dan mengambil sebuah _yukata_ warna biru cerah.

"Darimana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau basah, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi menuntut. Sakura mencengkeram kuat kain _yukata_ miliknya. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama seperti dia berbicara pada Ino barusan. Sasuke tersentak samar. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya―yang sekarang berdiri di balik sekat untuk mengganti pakaian―tapi Sasuke seolah tak perduli dan melangkah pergi.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura mendapati suaminya tak ada lagi di kamar, tapi dia kembali tak perduli. Dia melangkah keluar dan kembali mengacuhkan semua orang. Tujuannya ada dua, pasar dan salah satu rumah petani yang dia kenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di taman belakang―

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura," celetuk pria itu. Wajahnya tampak seperti berpikir. Ino bergetar marah.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan dia. Daripada memikirnya, ayo bersenang-senang," Sasuke diam saja saat Ino menariknya ke balik pohon, pun saat Ino mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Meski mereka kembali bercumbu, pikiran Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari Sakura yang bersikap aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pergi sedari siang, dan dia baru kembali saat makan malam usai. Pelayan lain mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi Sasuke dan Ino tampak begitu acuh.

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda darimana saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkan Anda," ucap Ami khawatir, pun dengan beberapa pelayan lain di belakang Ami.

"Kami?" Sakura membeo dengan nada aneh.

"Sakura-_sama_?"

"Ami-_san_, tolong bawakan makan malamku ke kamar tamu di paling pojok. Segera!" perintah Sakura lalu kembali berjalan.

"Baik, Sakura-_sama_," ucap Ami patuh. Meski merasa ada yang aneh, mereka memilih bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan alis mengernyit saat melihat Ami dan 2 pelayan perempuan lainnya membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-_sama_," sapa mereka hormat. Dalam hati mereka membenci Sasuke, tapi tetap menjalankan kewajiban mereka pada Tuannya.

"Tunggu," ucap Sasuke, ketiga pelayan itu berhenti. Mereka serentak menoleh ke Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Semua itu… untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil menatap nampan yang mereka bawa.

"Untuk makan malam Sakura-_sama_," jawab Ami.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat dan kembali berjalan. Sasuke diam di tempat, dia menyimpan sendiri beragam pertanyaan tentang Sakura dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ami-_san_, tolong bawakan beberapa buku dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Buku apapun. Terserah kau mau ambil buku yang mana," perintah Sakura sembari menikmati makan malamnya, dia acuh tak acuh dengan etika makan―tak boleh bicara saat makan.

"Baik, Sakura-_sama_," Ami lalu beranjak pergi. Sakura kembali menikmati makan malamnya, ditemani 2 pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Di ruang kerja Sasuke―

"Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hn?" Sasuke tampak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-_sama_ menyuruh saya mengambil beberapa buku untuknya."

"Hn."

Ami lalu melangkah mendekati rak buku. Dia memilih buku yang sekiranya Sakura sukai. Ada 7 buku yang Ami ambil, yang menurutnya kesukaan Sakura.

"Saya permisi, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hn," Sasuke lagi-lagi menatap kepergian Ami dengan sorot mata tak terbaca, dia ingin sekali bertanya banyak soal Sakura, tapi dia kalah dengan gengsinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Ami kembali, Sakura sedang menikmati makanan penutup mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Ami-_san_. Letakkan di atas _kotatsu_ di samping futon," perintah Sakura. _Futon_ yang digelar juga _kotatsu_ itu disiapkan oleh dua pelayan yang tinggal bersama Sakura saat Ami pergi. Ami meletakkan semua buku yang dia bawa ke atas _kotatsu_.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sakura. Para pelayan bergegas membereskan makanan.

"Bawakan aku seteko penuh _ocha_," perintah Sakura lagi.

"Baik, Sakura-_sama_," jawab Ami. Mereka bertiga pergi, dan Ami menutup pintu dari luar. Sakura melangkah mendekati _futon_. Dia mengambil buku pertama dan membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Ami kembali datang dengan satu teko penuh ocha dan gelas. Ami meletakkan di sisi lain dari tumpukan buku.

"Terima kasih, Ami-_san_. Kau boleh pergi. Dan jangan biarkan satupun masuk," ucap Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura-_sama_," Ami membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi. Tepat di ujung pintu, Ami berhenti dan menoleh, dia menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_sama_…"

"Ada apa, Ami-_san_?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang dia baca. Ami ingin berucap sesuatu namun, bibirnya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup tanpa suara. Ami menghela nafas kecil.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-_sama_."

"Selamat malam juga, Ami-_san_."

Pintu pun tertutup dengan rapat dari luar. Waktu terus berlalu, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku itu sambil sesekali meminum _ocha_ dinginnya. Untuk malam ini, Sasuke tidak pergi ke kamar Ino seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia berada di kamar utama seorang diri dan terus saja memikirkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski sudah larut, Sakura tak berniat untuk tidur barang sejenak. Sakura melirik kecil jam kuno di kamarnya.

'_Sudah waktunya,'_ batin Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian, berganti pakaian dan memoles wajahnya dengan cat wajah warna putih. Setelah dirasa penampilannya cocok. Dengan hati-hati, pelan dan mengendap-endap, Sakura keluar dari _manor_ seorang diri di larut malam tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai aksi menyelinap Sakura. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke pinggiran sungai _Kibune_. Dia berhenti di pohon berukuran besar yang tumbuh di sungai.

Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar bergerak ke perutnya. Dia lalu tersentak saat dia mengingat sesuatu. Janin yang dikandungnya. Air muka Sakura berubah sendu.

"Maafkan ibumu ini, anakku," ucap Sakura lirih sambil mengelus perutnya. Naluri keibuannya terkalahkan oleh dendam sakit hatinya dan bisikan setan.

Dengan bermodalkan batu, Sakura menggali tanah hingga mencapai sebuah kantong yang di kubur tadi sore. Dia mengambil kantong itu dan berjalan ke arah kuil tempat festival air berlangsung beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Di balik pohon di bawah samping undakan menuju kuil, Sakura membuka kantong itu, mengeluarkan isinya, memakai beberapa benda, dan di kedua tangannya tergenggam boneka jerami, paku dan palu. Dia membuang kantong itu dan mulai meniti tangga menuju kuil.

―_**END OF FLASHBACK**_―

Sakura kini telah sampai di pohon yang paling di keramatkan di kuil _Kifune_. Tangan wanita itu yang memegang boneka jerami terangkat hingga boneka jerami itu menempel pada pohon. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap lekat boneka jerami yang terhiasi rambut Sasuke―rambut itu dia dapat dari sisir Sasuke, dia menyelinap masuk ke kamar utamanya sendiri untuk mendapatkannya―, dan tubuh boneka jerami itu terhiasi nama Sasuke dari darah Sakura yang sudah mengering.

Sakura menatap boneka jerami kutukan suaminya sambil membayangkan kutukan yang ingin dia berikan pada suaminya, memohon pada setan/iblis. Dia menutup mata sambil menarik dan membuang nafas untuk sejenak. Tangannya mulai bergerak memaku boneka jerami itu dengan gerakan pasti, sambil terus berdoa pada setan/iblis untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya dan sambil membayangkan kutukannya. Paku pertama telah menancap di bagian perut boneka jemari suaminya itu. Dia memaku boneka jerami itu di sisi pohon yang tak terlalu mencolok agar tak ada yang menaruh rasa curiga seandainya ada orang yang kebetulan melintas nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kalian pikir ritual ini sudah berakhir, kalian salah, 6 malam setelahnya, tepat di jam _banteng_ dan pohon keramat yang sama, Sakura harus selalu datang untuk melanjutkan ritual. Aturannya adalah satu malam, satu paku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah paku pertama usai dia hujamkan pada perut boneka jerami itu Sakura kembali memandang lekat boneka jerami itu, lalu beranjak pulang dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian, dan dia berhasil. Sebelum kembali ke _manor_, Sakura melepaskan semua atribut yang ia pakai, dia menyimpan semua atributnya di tempat pertama dia menyembunyikannya.

Subuh hampir menjelang, tapi Sakura tampak santai. Saat melangkah di lorong _manor_, Sakura berhenti tepat di depan kamar utama, dia punya perasaan kuat kalau Sasuke tidur di dalam kamar utama, dan dugaannya benar sesaat setelah dia membuka kecil pintu kamar dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum senang dan jahat saat melihat Sasuke tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya―dengan kata lain, Sasuke tengah mimpi buruk. Senyum senang itu terus menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura hingga dia tertidur di kamar tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menjelang, semua aktivitas berjalan semestinya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi jika jam _banteng_ sudah tiba, Sakura selalu menyelinap keluar untuk menjalankan ritual kutukannya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu setelah paku pertama tertancap. Dan selama itu pula, hidup Sasuke tidak pernah tenang hingga membuat pria itu tampak stress. Setiap Sasuke tidur, pria itu selalu saja bermimpi buruk, mimpinya adalah kematian tragisnya sendiri. Hari-hari Sasuke pun selalu aneh dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke selalu saja melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam dan hal-hal supranatural lainnya yang mengganggu pria itu dan hanya bisa dilihat Sasuke seorang. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkan dan memberi rasa aman pada Sasuke yang kian hari kian stress. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang tak henti-henti menyeringai jahat dan puas saat dia menyaksikan awal penderitaan Sasuke. Sakura tetap berkelakuan layaknya istri yang baik, tapi hati dan jiwanya adalah iblis.

Hari terus berjalan hingga hari ke-5 setelah paku pertama tertancap. Sasuke kian tertekan, emosional dan paranoid. Dia hidup dalam ketakutan tak kasat mata, membuat orang-orang mulai memandang aneh pada Sasuke yang terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Keluarga mereka tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini karena Sakura melarang keras mereka memberitahu.

Setiap harinya, makanan selalu diantar ke kamar utama oleh pelayan, tapi tak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun. Sasuke melarang ada yang memasuki kamarnya, dia akan marah besar jika ada yang berani masuk, makanan hanya diletakkan di ujung pintu. Tak jarang juga, para pelayan termasuk Sakura dan Ino mendengar kegaduhan dan raungan dari kamar utama―Uchiha itu tengah diteror oleh iblis/setan/mahluk supranatural.

Beragam cara sudah Ino dan para pelayan lainnya lakukan untuk menenangkan Sasuke, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Sakura sendiri seolah tak mau ambil pusing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari terakhir ritual, puncaknya, di jam _banteng_, Sakura kembali mendatangi pohon keramat tanpa satupun orang yang tahu akan perbuatannya. Paku-paku telah menghiasi masing-masing kaki kanan, kaki kiri, perut, dada/jantung, tangan kanan dan tangan kiri.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura menatap lekat boneka jerami itu dan membayangkan kutukannya. Tangannya lalu bergerak dengan pelan.

"Matilah kau, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura menghujamkan paku terakhir ke kepala boneka jerami. Sakura tertawa pelan, tawa yang menyiratkan kejahatan dan kepuasan. Tepat saat tawa Sakura reda, jauh dari arah kuil, di _manor_ tempatnya tinggal, tidur Sasuke tampak gelisah dan tak tenang luar biasa. Pria itu bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya dengan banjir air keringat dan wajah terlampau pucat.

Mata Sasuke terbuka membelalak dengan mulut menganga seakan ingin berteriak tapi tak sanggup. Nafasnya berantakan luar biasa. Air mukanya menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Dalam pandangan Sasuke, dia melihat beberapa setan/iblis yang mengelilinginya dengan raut mengerikan dan penuh kesenangan. Tak sanggup menahannya, pria Uchiha yang terkenal angkuh itu menangis dalam bisunya.

Mahluk-mahluk itu seakan sedang bermain-main dengan tubuh Sasuke, dengan kematian pria itu secara kasat mata. Tak jauh dari _mereka_, sesosok dewa kematian tengah menanti dalam diam, menanti kematian Sasuke.

Raut kesakitan luar biasa semakin kentara, sekian detik kemudian, Sasuke tewas dalam kondisi tragis. Kedua mata terbelalak, mulut menganga, air mata menganak, banjir keringat, tubuhnya banjir darah, jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya, isi perutnya keluar, kepala, 2 tangan dan 2 kaki terpotong dari engselnya hanya dalam hitungan sekian detik sebelum dia dipeluk dewa kematian dengan eratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah kembali ke _manor_ dengan _yukata_ tidurnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar utama. Sakura menunjukkan air muka yang luar biasa senang pada mayat suaminya, dia tak jijik atau mual sedikitpun dengan kondisi mayat itu.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Salahkan dirimu sendiri dan wanita jalang itu. Jika saja kau memberiku kesempatan dan tidak pernah membiarkan dirimu jatuh ke perangkap jalang itu… aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku yakin kita akan hidup bahagia. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pengandaian. Rasakan akibat dari perbuatanmu, sialan," gumam Sakura dingin.

"Tunggulah giliranmu, jalang," lanjut Sakura menyeringai iblis.

"Dan… Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAA!" di pagi hari, di jam sarapan, Ami yang bertugas mengantar makanan pada Sasuke menjerit terlampau keras hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan. Nampan yang Ami bawa berhamburan di lantai, dia membeku bisu penuh kengerian.

"Ami! Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Ino dengan beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, jari telujuk Ami terangkat dan menunjuk sesuatu. Semua mata pelayan mengarah pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Ami.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"SASUKE-_KUN_?!" Mereka semua hanya bisa bersikap seperti Ami, Ino tampak terpukul bukan main.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Sakura. Ami menoleh kaku pada Sakura dengan air muka ngeri dan air mata.

"Sa-Sakura-_sama_…"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di depan kamar utama?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura. Dia berakting tak tahu apapun dengan sangat alami. Tak ada yang berani menjawab Sakura.

"Ami? Ino?" tuntut Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, dia―" Sakura berjalan gusar mendekati kamar utama. Dia menggumamkan nama suaminya dengan air muka yang sama seperti lainnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

_BRUGH_

"SAKURA-_SAMA_!"

Sakura jatuh pingsan, semua bergerak mengeliling Sakura dan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Para pelayan pria yang datang langsung bergerak cepat pada mayat Sasuke, menahan rasa mual, ngeri dan jijik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upacara pemakaman Sasuke baru saja selesai. Kematian tragis Sasuke menggemparkan hampir di seluruh kawasan _Kyoto_. Keluarga, teman, dan Ino tampak terpukul akan kematian Sasuke, tidak dengan Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik topengnya. Banyak yang melayat dan memberi ucapan bela sungkawa.

Beberapa hari setelah berkabung, Sakura menyuruh semua pelayan untuk beres-beres, mereka akan pindah dari _manor_ itu ke kediaman utama Haruno.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura. Sakura menatap datar Ino yang tampak sangat terpukul sambil memegangi perutnya. Sakura mendecih dalam hati. Ino melirik sekilas Sakura, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" balas Ino tak bersemangat.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan," pinta Sakura yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Ino malas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Ino memberi jeda, dia tampak berpikir, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ragu.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sakura lebih menuntut.

"Kenapa kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Ino balik penuh selidik.

"Untuk menenangkan pikiranku dari Sasuke-_kun_," dusta Sakura. Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"―Baiklah."

Tanpa Ino sadari, Sakura menyeringai jahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, sebenarnya kemana kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kita semakin jauh dari desa," ujar Ino.

"…"

"Bahkan kita sudah memasuki kawasan hutan," lanjut Ino mencicit kecil.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," jawab Sakura acuh dan datar. Ino mulai menaruh rasa curiga dan takut pada Sakura, tapi dia tetap berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Kita sampai," celetuk Sakura datar.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Ino mulai was-was, pasalnya mereka berada tak jauh dari jurang di ujung hutan.

"Yamanaka Ino. Wanita jalang perebut suami sahabatmu sendiri," ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura!?" seru Ino tidak terima.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura lagi, jalang. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau… dan Sasuke lakukan di belakangku, heh?"

"Kau yang merebutnya dariku. Aku yang pertama kali mengenalnya. Aku yang pertama kali mencintainya. TAPI KENAPA KAU YANG MEMILIKINYA?!"

"Dan hanya karena alasan itu kau berani menjadi jalang dan menusuk sahabatmu sendiri, heh?!"

"_Sahabat_?" Ino membeo sinis.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGAKUI PERSAHABATAN BODOH INI!" lanjut Ino berteriak emosi.

"YAMANAKA―" emosi Sakura mulai terpancing.

"Sakura, asal kau tahu saja… aku sekarang tengah mengandung anak Sasuke!" potong Ino cepat. Entah apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu?

"Kau pikir aku perduli?!" balas Sakura sarkastik.

"Apa―"

"Ino… Ino… Ino… dasar kau jalang murahan! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan Sasuke, huh?" Sakura menyeringai lebar. Kedua _aquamarine _Ino membelalak dengan air muka yang tak karuan.

"Kau… kau yang membunuhnya?!" tuding Ino.

"Iya dan tidak," jawab Sakura santai, benar-benar santai tanpa beban/dosa.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!" Ino meraung penuh emosi.

"_Ushi no koku mairi_… aku membunuh Sasuke dengan cara mengutuknya," lagi-lagi berucap santai.

"KAU… BRENGSEK! HARUNO!" Ino bergerak maju mendekati Sakura dengan penuh amarah, berniat untuk membunuh Sakura dengan cara menjatuhkannya ke jurang. Tapi sayangnya, Ino kalah cepat, Sakura berhasil menghindar dengan mudah sehingga membuat Ino semakin berjalan mendekati jurang. Dengan santainya, Sakura mendorong punggung Ino hingga Ino jatuh.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Ino berhasil bertahan dengan gerak refleksnya, bertumpu pada tanah di tepi jurang.

"Sa-Sakura…" Ino memasang ekpresi luar biasa takut dan permohonan pada Sakura. Kedua tangan Ino mulai tak kuasa bertahan, dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Sakura yang memandang datar pada Ino dan berdiam diri.

Sakura tersenyum manis sembari berjongkok, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pisau belati dan Ino memandang ngeri.

"Sa-Sakura…" melupakan kebenciannya, Ino memohon pada Sakura. Ino ingin hidup, dia tidak ingin mati. Dan sekarang, nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, berada di tangan Sakura. Senyum manis Sakura berubah menjadi seringai membunuh.

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu, jalang. Giliranmu menyusul Sasuke ke neraka," ucap Sakura dingin.

"Sa-Sakura… A-Aku mohon…"

"Matilah kau, JALANG!"

_JLEB_

"K-kh…"

_WUUUSSHH_―_BYUUURRR_

Ino jatuh ke jurang yang di bawahnya terdapat aliran sungai yang sangat deras dengan kepala tertusuk pisau belati Sakura dan kedua bola mata membelalak. Ino langsung tewas dalam hitungan detik saat dia dalam keadaan jatuh ke bawah. Mayat Ino terbawa arus sungai.

Sakura memandang ke bawah sana penuh arti. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengutuk Ino, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke. Tapi itu terlalu lama. Dia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin segera menghabisi Ino dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan nyaris semua rencananya berjalan lancar seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan.

Sakura tersenyum puas sebelum dia berjalan menjauh. Langkahnya terhenti karena di depan matanya sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri menghadangnya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dalam diri Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" wanita itu bertanya tanpa intonasi. _Dia _tak menjawab. Suasanan di sekitar Sakura mulai berubah semakin mencekam dan dingin, Sakura bisa merasakannya tapi dia acuh.

"_Jangan pernah berpikir semuanya sudah selesai, Onna."_

Mata Sakura membeliak kecil untuk beberapa saat. Dia punya perasaan tak enak. Sakura mencengkeram _kimono_-nya.

"_Bayaran untuk meminta bantuan dari kami belum kau lunasi."_

"Apa―"

"_Sebagai gantinya…"_

"KYAAAAAAA!" suara kepakan sayap burung-burung terdengar jelas dari hutan saat Sakura menjerit keras. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika hutan sudah tenang, Sakura sudah tak berada lagi di tempat dia berdiri, dia menghilang bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita hilangnya Ino dan Sakura sudah menyebar. Pihak-pihak terkait mencari mereka berdua berhari-hari. Ino―mayatnya―ditemukan mengambang di sungai, setelah melakukan penyelidikan yang tak membuahkan hasil tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhannya, mayatnya langsung dikremasi, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak ditemukan dimanapun meski pencarian sudah dilakukan berminggu-minggu. Dengan kesedihan dan duka mendalam, keluarga Haruno merelakan putri tunggal mereka dengan cara melakukan upacara pemakaman meski tak ada mayatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Karena Haruno Sakura telah termakan kutukan yang dia buat sendiri dan berubah menjadi setan. Itulah bayarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
